buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic, Buddy Island, Chapter 1: News
Disclaimer!!!: This story has a bunch of custom cards, but i'll publish all of them, i promise. Now, to the story! Also, i hope you guys don't mind the POV. Now, on to the story!! :) Nanai’s POV The hall erupted in cheers and our principal had to quiet everyone down. “Yes! We’re going to the Asia Cup!” I cheered, and my best guy friend, Jin yelled at the top of his lungs, and we gave each other a high-five before the principal decided to cut in. “Children! Children, please! Quiet down!” Our principal, Mr. Wapa said, and we went as quiet as possible. “Now, I know you are all excited to go on this trip, but only the most skilled Buddy Fighters of our school are going to be allowed to compete in the Asia Buddy Cup this year, so, without further a-do, here are our contestants!” Mr. Wapa said, and I held my breath in anticipation as I waited, the screen flashing with 10 spots, and then, all at once, they stopped and the both of us gasped. “WE MADE IT!!!!” Both Jin and I screamed, along with some other people I didn’t really recognize or was to busy celebrating with Jin. “Hey! Look! It’s Ruby!” Jin said, and pointed at the boards, and we gasped. “Oh my gawd! Where the frick is Ruby?!?! WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE TOGEDAH!!!” I said, and I began dragging the poor boy through the crowd, till we found her, and she was sitting on her Buddy Monster, Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon’s shoulder while he was in full form at the back, with the other buddy monsters. “Ruby! All 3 of us made it! This is so great!!!” I say, grining and waving my arms like a madwoman. I couldn’t help it, I was just that hyper. “I know! It seems like a dream, how did I even get here?!” She said, and Drum smiled. “Ruby, you got here because 1, you’re an awesome buddy fighter, and 2, you’ve got me for a Buddy Monster! How could we NOT make it to the team representing our school academy in the Asia Buddy Cup?” Drum boasted, and Ruby sighed. “Oh Drum.” She said, and we all laughed. Then, I was tackled to the ground by my own Buddy Monster, Musical Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette, in his human form. “Wemadeitwemadeitwemadeitwemadeit!!!!!” He said so fast I almost didn’t get him. He was also squishing me so hard, I thought I was gonna suffocate. “V-Vion, c-can’t…… BREATH!” I finally sputter out, and he releases me. “Whoops, sorry, Nai.” He said, helping me up. I sighed and accepted it. “No prob, Vion, and yes, I’m happy, too.” I say, pulting my stomach and putting a hand on my human-ised buddy-monster’s shoulder, smiling up at him. He smiled back at me and we turned to the principal. “Chosen Buddy Fighters, the ship going to Beijing, where the battles will be held will leave at 4am on Wednesday morning. You have until then to perfect your decks, polish your skills and pack for that day, and with that, I dismiss you all for the day!” He said, and we all began moving. “Hey Jin, where’s Phoenix?” I asked. I had realized that he was the only one without a buddy monster, since Ruby sat on Drum’s shoulder still and Vion was standing right next to me, and he was alone. “Oh, what?! Where’d he go off to again?” Jin groaned, looking around. “I’m right here!” A voice said, then, a light came from Jin’s core deck case and a miniature Blade Wing Phoenix formed in front of us. “Oh, good.” He said, and Phoenix sighed and sat on his shoulder. As we walked, we talked about who we think the other lucky people are, since there were only 10 spots, and the other 7 people were still unknown. The screen was shut off, so we wouldn’t be able to see till we asked, so we just estimated. “What about that Cyan Tritus kid from a few grades down in class B, Ruby? Maybe he made it, too?” Drum asked, and Ruby thought a moment. “I think he made it, along with Berith Doraco from my class. How about you, Nanai? Who do you think got chosen?” She asked, and I thought it over. “I personally don’t know, Hojima Academy’s got a lot of students worthy of representing it, so I don’t really know who’s gonna represent, but whoever it is, they’re gonna be some tough competition!” I say, grinning. “Uh, you do realize that we won’t be fighting you unless we get to the quarter finals or something?” We turned to see Sochiro Takanashi and his buddy monster, Lord of the Forest, Zlatorog, and not to mention Scarlet DeVito, Luna Farron and Cyan Tritus. “Oh, what?!” I groaned, and Luna sighed. “You’re not going to get to fight us till then because we’re all on the same team! We already beat all the other schools in Japan, so we’re rising to the top as a GROUP!” She said, and I went “Ohhh!!!”. “Ok, so, that means all you guys got picked to go, too?” I asked, and Cyan grinned. “Yup!” He said, and Ruby smiled. “Knew it!” She said, and he laughed a little. “Alright, so, that’s 7 down, who are he other 3?” Jin asked, and we all thought, well, except for Scarlet. “Well, there are 9 of us right now, the full list is me, Nanai, Cyan, Jin, Ruby, Luna, Berith, Sochiro and this dude I can’t really remember named Sorin, but there’s one more spot open and no one knows who’s gonna take it.” She said, and we all nodded. “Ok, so, maybe it’ll be someone in a different school? Luna, I get that you’re here in place for your brother, and I’m here by chance that I won my last game, but, who do you think the last person’s gonna be?” Cyan asked, and we shrugged, just as Sochiro and Berith walked over. “Sup! So, what’s goin’ on now?” Sochiro asked, and we explained to him what we were talking about. “Cool! Hey, maybe we can have some training fights? You know, just to train a bit?” Berith asked, and I smiled. “I’m in! I wanna be in first battle!” I say, and Jin sighed. “Nai, you are such a spotlight hog. You may be a singer known across the country, but give us the spotlight sometimes!” He said, and I sighed. “Alright, you have a point.” I say, and Jin smiled. “Good, I’m taking her spot.” He said, and I gasped. “Jin Suzuki, you little wolfy cheat!” I say, and he laughs. “Alright, alright, so it’s Jin verses who?” Scarlet asked, and the others looked at each other, and our silence was finally broken when we heard a voice behind us. “I’ll battle you.” We turned around and I smiled. “Knew you couldn’t hold out on us forever, Sorin.” I said, and he just scoffed. “Since you all chickened out to face Wolf Boy here, I decided to have a little fun myself.” He said, and Jin grinned in a competitive way. “Alright, let’s do this!” He said, and I smiled. Finally! A battle! This is gonna be so fricking rad!! EDIT: AUGUST 2, 2014, 12:58PM 3rd Person POV The 9 known chosen Fighters stood out in the plaza of the school, having been empty for about 10 minutes now after everyone left. Sorin and Jin faced each other, gripping they’re core deck cases, they’re buddies beside them. They’re deck cases glowed and began to morph, Jin’s becoming a rather large pack of gum as big as a core gadget, and Sorin’s into a levitating purple skull that laughed as it transformed. Nanai found it rather creepy, but funny at the same time. “Spread Happiness all over The World My Happy Monsters Lumize! Happy Happy Dungeon Maze!” Jin called, and luminized his hand. Sorin just scoffed. “Standing by my side on the battlefield, fighting till the end, luminize! Till Death Do Us Part!” Sorin called, luminizing his hand as well, his core gadget cackling all the while. “Raise the flag!” They both called, and they’re flags appeared. “Katana World!” Sorin yelled. “Dungeon World!” Jin called back. The game was on. JIN’S MOVE Jin: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 Sorin: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 “I charge and draw!” Jin called, and scanned his cards, planning his first attack, then finally got one. “I play Mimic With a Prize to the center, and a Gummy Slime to the right! Next, I call Missile Magician, Addrick to the left.” Jin called, and Nanai smiled. “Yes! He’s playing it smart, putting Mimic in the center! I helped him build his deck, and I know for a fact that he’s got a lot of tricks up his sleeves.” She said, and Cyan grinned. “Yeah! My buddy’s really got it going on!” He said, and a glowing ball of light morphed into a little black treasure chest, which in turn, fell into Cyan’s waiting arms, affectionately licking the boy’s face, which he accepted with a light laugh. “Now, Gummy Slime attacks the fighter!” he commanded, pointing at Sorin. The little monster jumped onto Sorin's face, dropping his life points down to 8. SORIN’S MOVE Jin: Hand: 3, Gauge: 3, Life: 10 Sorin: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 8 “Draw! Charge and draw!” Sorin called, his core gadget laughing every time he drew a card, whilst one flew to his gauge. “Alright, I call Blood Knife, Kimesai to the center and Blade Tiger, Gurenenbu to the right. I play Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation!” Sorin called, and Ruby hissed. “Ooh, that card. Oh no, if Jin doesn’t finish this fast, he might just loose.” She said, and Drum nodded a bit. “That could be the case, but if he manages to play this right, he’ll win.” He said, and Ruby nodded as they turned they’re attention back to the match. “Now, Blood Knife attacks the fighter!” Sorin called, and the demon jumped at Jin, cackling and slashing him with his sword, dropping his life down to 8. “Now for Blade Tiger!” He called again, but this time, a smirk spread on Jin’s face, even as the tiger charged at him. “I cast, Divine Protection of Shalsana!” He called, and a card from his gauge flew into the card before it morphed into an image of a maiden, protecting the fighter from the attack. Sorin was unphased, he knew that he didn’t have to finish this quickly. His set spell would do the trick as long as he kept the battle going long enough. JIN’S MOVE Jin: Hand: 2, Gauge: 2, Life: 8 Sorin: Hand: 3, Gauge: 1, Life: 8 “Draw! Charge and draw!” Jin called, as a card was added to his hand and one card was thrown into his gauge. “First, I cast Smile Charm, giving the top card of my deck to my gauge, I also get back one life point.” He said, sending the top card of his deck to his gauge and regaining the reward. “Ok, now we fight.” He said with a determined grin. “Hit me with your best shot, Wolf Boy.” Sorin taunted, and the fire in Jin’s eyes only grew. “Alright, I use Gummy Slime’s ability and now, Gummy Slime takes out Blood Knife.” He called, and after spitting slime on all the monsters on Sorin’s field, jumped on Blood Knife’s face and defeated him. “Alright, now, Addrick and Mimic, you two are up next, link attack the fighter!” Jin called, and since it was a link attack, Sorin couldn’t defend and his life points dropped all the way to 5. SORIN’S MOVE Jin: Hand: 3, Gauge: 3, Life:9 Sorin: Hand: 3, Gauge: 1, Life: 5 At this, Sorin felt the need to take action. “Draw! Charge and draw!” A card came to his hand and one was shot into the gauge, replaced by another. “Alright, the real fight begins here.” He said, just as Jin’s life points decreased by 1, purple water surrounding him for just a moment before disappearing. “Alright, I buddy call, Undefeatable Setsujishi to the left!” Sorin called, and his buddy appeared in the left, Sorin regaining one life point. “Now, Setsujishi, attack Mimic with a Prize!” Sorin commanded, and the monster jumped and attacked Mimic, and Mimic’s ability went into play. “''Come on! Come on! I need a spell, impact or item card!''” Jin thought as he and Sorin both got the top card from they’re deck. “I got an impact.” Sorin said, regaining one life point. Jin braced himself, then looked at the card. “Yes! A, impact, too!” He cheered, and everyone else on Jin’s side sighed. Jin got another life point and the game was back on. “Now, Blade Tiger attacks the fighter!” Sorin called, Blade Tiger running at Jin. He didn’t defend, and his life points came down to 6. “Ah!” Jin yelled as he was blown back a little. “Now, I activate Yamigitsune’s skill, Into Darkness, sending Blade Tiger to the drop zone, I draw a card.” Sorin said, and looked over his new hand as Blade Tiger was sent to the drop zone. JIN’S MOVE Jin: Hand: 3, Gauge: 3, Life: 6 Sorin: Hand: 2, Gauge: 1, Life: 5 “''Alright, this is my last chance, if I don’t get this over with in this turn, it’ll be all over for me!” ''Jin thought. “Draw! Charge and draw!” A card appeared in Jin’s gauge and he looked over his cards, then grinned a little. He had his plan. “Alright, I cast, Pillar of Fire!” Jin called, and Yamigitsune was burnt to a crisp, then dissappeared. “Now, I call Blade Wing Phoenix to the center!” Jin called again, and his buddy monster flew into center. “Now, he attacks the fighter!” Jin yelled, pointing at Sorin. “Let’s see how you like the taste of my blades!” Phoenix yelled as he unleashed a flurry of blades at Sorin, who was hit by the full force of the attack. "And again!" Jin commanded, and Sorin was hit by another attack. “Now, Addrick, finish this guy off.” Jin finished, and Addrick smirked. “With pleasure.” He drawled, and jumped in the air. “MAGICAL MISSILES!!” He yelled, and a red magical missile flew from his staff and collided with Sorin. “Argh!” Soren yelled as his last life point was depleted and his flag disappeared. WINNER JIN SUZUKI Ruby’s POV We cheered as the two of them came over, Jin sweating a little. “Whew! You almost had me, there, Sorin.” Jin said, grinning at the guy he just beat, but Sorin just turned away. “You had your battle, now I’m leaving.” Sorin said, and Jin frowned a little as we watched him walk off. “Man, what a sore looser. Oh well, congrats, bro!” Nanai said, mussing Jin’s hair, making him laughed a little. “Hahaha! Thank Nanai, now, I think we should all get home and start packing because if I know you and Ruby, and I do, it’s gonna take FOREVER for you guys to pack for Wednesday, and I bet the rest of us are gonna take a long time, too. We will be there for about a month.” He said, and we all nodded. “Yeah, I think we should go home and pack, you’re right, Jin. Well, see you guys!” Cyan said, and ran off, waving over his shoulder. “Bye Cyan!” I called, back to him with the others. “Well, I don’t have that many things to bring, but I guess I should start packing today so as not to get stressed out about something later. Ciao.” Scarlet said, and left, too. We all parted and Drum and I began walking home. I couldn’t help but notice Nanai and Vion walking off, laughing. “Wonder when it’s gonna happen.” Drum asked, and when I looked up at him, he was looking at the 2 of them, too. “Yeah, I wonder.” I say, looking ahead. Next stop, the Asian Buddy Cup! Author's Note: Alright, here is part 2! Now, all i need is one more person for the main 13 and it'll be sealed! Hope you like this chapter, just tell me if i did anything wrong. Ciao. :) Category:Blog posts